Mistletoe
by Dhampir72
Summary: RabiAllen Rabi gets Allen under the mistletoe. A small Christmasfic.
1. Mistletoe

Title: Mistletoe

Summary: Rabi gets Allen under the mistletoe. Christmasfic.

Rating: PG-13

Content: Cuteness between two cute boys.

Genre: Romance

**pqpq**

As Allen walked down the hallway to his room, his footsteps echoed in the empty corridor, drowning out the faint hum of _The Carol of the Bells_ from upstairs. He stared at the garlands and lights decorating every corner of headquarters with something akin to apathy. Christmastime wasn't the greatest time of year for Allen. He found himself saddened at the sight of such jolly going-ons, even though he knew he shouldn't feel that way. It was the memory of Mana, he supposed, that made him hide away from the twinkling lights and eggnog every year.

Turning the corner, Allen ran straight into something solid that sent him falling backwards toward the ground. A pair of arms caught him around the waist before Allen went very far.

"Whoa! Are you okay there, Allen?"

Allen unscrewed his eyes and looked up at the owner of the voice. Rabi stared back at him with his one green eye behind a white trim. It took Allen a moment to realize that a gaudy Santa hat covered his red hair. It took him another moment to realize that Rabi was practically holding him.

"I-I'm fine," Allen replied, his face hot as he removed himself from Rabi's hold.

"Heh, sorry about that," Rabi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I guess."

"No. It's my fault. Sorry," Allen managed to get out, not looking at him.

"Why aren't you at the party?" he asked.

Rabi was always the one for conversation, and that was something Allen didn't want right now.

"I'm kind of tired. I was just going to go to bed," Allen lied easily, but before Rabi could figure that out he asked: "Why aren't you at the party?"

"I just escaped from Ebenezer Scrooge. What kind of cruel man would make me work on Christmas?" Rabi whined, looking pathetic enough that Allen actually felt bad for him.

"Well. I won't keep you, then. Go on and go," Allen said, before adding, "and Merry Christmas."

"You're really not coming?" Rabi asked, as Allen started walking again toward his room.

"Nah. Go on and have fun," was Allen's answer.

"Wait," Rabi said, catching his wrist.

Allen looked down at his hand curiously and then turned his gaze to Rabi's face.

"What?" Allen asked.

Rabi gave him a smile and pointed up. Allen's eyes flickered upward for a second. Mistletoe. He felt his face get hot again.

"Mistletoe," Rabi said, as if he didn't know.

"What about it?" asked Allen.

Rabi made a kissy face at him and Allen shoved him away.

"Are you drunk?" Allen asked, a little meanly.

"Not yet," he replied with a lazy grin.

Allen rolled his eyes.

"Good night, Rabi," he said, moving to leave.

But Rabi's grip on his wrist didn't lessen and before Allen knew it, he was spun around and pressed up against the taller Exorcist's body. Allen was just about to ask what Rabi thought he was doing, but he stopped. There was something intense in Rabi's only visible green eye that silenced Allen.

"I wasn't kidding…about the mistletoe," Rabi said quietly.

Then Rabi's lips were on his, sending a warmth through Allen's body that he had never felt before. And he wasn't sure when it happened, but Allen found his arms had wrapped around Rabi's neck and he kissing him back.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

**pqpq**

A short little fic. If you'd like to see more (and see the rating skyrocket) just leave

me a review and I'll post a little more before the 25th of December.

Dhampir72


	2. Confessions

By six requests, I give you some more of this story. I'm shooting for three chapters now. Merry Christmas, everyone.

**pqpq**

"I wasn't kidding…about the mistletoe," Rabi said quietly.

Then Rabi's lips were on his, sending a warmth through Allen's body that he had never felt before. And he wasn't sure when it happened, but Allen found his arms had wrapped around Rabi's neck and he kissing him back.

Allen had never kissed anyone before, nor wanted to kiss anyone as much as he did now. It was as if too many years of nursing pain alone had affected him more than Allen knew. Rabi's lips were his cure, so gentle and warm that Allen's mind emptied and he could only focus on the loving arms he was being held in. And he felt like crying because it seemed like Rabi really wanted him. Hope sparked in his chest; hope that Rabi actually did.

When they parted, it seemed too soon. Allen made a disappointed noise deep in his throat before he could stop himself. But Rabi did not pull too far away, their arms still around each other in an almost desperate embrace and that made Allen hope it meant something.

"Allen…" Rabi breathed, brushing his lips against Allen's in a way that sent shivers through the younger boy's body. "You don't know how long I've wanted to…"

Allen didn't need to hear any more.

"I'm just glad you did," Allen replied, kissing him gently.

He could feel tears running down his cheeks with the realization that Rabi wanted him and had wanted him for a long time and that all those secret thoughts Allen had had late at night about his red-haired companion were not unattainable dreams any longer.

"Hey…don't cry," Rabi said, brushing away Allen's tears with his thumb.

"I can't help it," Allen sniffed as he tried to stop. "I'm just so happy…"

"Then smile," Rabi answered, tilting Allen's chin up to look at him. "After all, that's what made me fall in love with you."

Allen felt like the wind had been knocked out of him at the blunt force of Rabi's sincere honesty and affection that came to life on his face and in his voice.

"…in love…with me…?" Allen repeated.

His knees were weak and Allen found himself leaning against Rabi for support, clinging to his chest in the hopes that this wasn't just some cruel dream that he would wake from alone again. The older Exorcist led him over to the nearest wall and let Allen rest his back against the cool stone, but did not release his warm, comfortable hold on him.

"With you and only you," Rabi said, looking into his eyes with so much passion that Allen found himself blushing in joyful embarrassment.

"And you know…as a Bookman I'm not allowed to love anyone," Rabi continued, leaning his forehead to rest against Allen's shoulder.

He could feel Rabi shaking somewhat against him, or maybe Allen was shaking and he couldn't tell which of them was actually doing it. The thought of suddenly losing what he had come so close to gaining hurt Allen in the same place that it had hurt for so long after Mana's death.

But before he could protest, Rabi began speaking again.

"That's what I was always told, so I didn't really know what love was. But when I met you…I felt something that I never felt before. I found myself wanting to see you all the time…I worried about you when you were gone…when we fought together, all I could think of was being there to protect you…it tore me to pieces when I saw you cry…and all I wanted to do when I saw you frown was make you laugh…"

With every small confession Rabi made, he gently kissed Allen's forehead, cheek, nose, lips… like he was sealing a promise with every gesture. And with each touching caress, Allen found his heart swelling with more love than he'd ever thought possible for another person.

"It's only you that makes me feel this way. Only you and no one else," he finished, pulling away to look at Allen.

Even with one eye hidden behind a black patch, Rabi's gaze held such a loving intensity to it that Allen felt like he might cry again. And unlike Rabi, who had the gift of words to describe how he felt, Allen could think of none that could show how much Rabi meant to him. So he did the only thing he could do, and brought their lips together in a crushing kiss.

Soon after that, Allen found himself pinned to the wall with Rabi's knee threaded between his thighs and the both of them were kissing like they were going to fall of the Earth tomorrow. It was hot and needy and Allen, who had never kissed anyone before, had to say that he liked the feeling of Rabi's tongue in his mouth. And young, virginal Allen also had to say that he enjoyed rubbing against Rabi's knee that remained between his legs, gasping at the feeling of the ache that began to form in his nether regions.

Allen would have been content to stay there together forever, but they were in the middle of a hallway, where anyone could just stumble across them. However, that didn't stop Allen from pouting slightly when they parted.

"Want to continue this somewhere more…private?" Rabi asked, running his finger along Allen's lower lip in a teasing gesture.

"I thought you were going to the party," Allen answered, faking indifference even though he knew his blush gave him away.

"I'm sure our party will be better," Rabi said, leaning forward to kiss Allen's lips before making his way down the younger boy's jaw.

Allen's reply died in his throat as he relished in the feeling of Rabi's lips on the sensitive flesh of his neck with a sweet sounding moan.

"Definitely better."

**pqpq**

Yup. I was a little out of it yesterday, so I didn't post. But I did today!

One more chapter of lovely smut promised by **midnight**!

The rating is going up, so be sure to look under M rated fics for the last chapter!

Dhampir72


	3. Smex

And…(at last) the **smut**! Hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry that it's late, but I was coerced into some horrid thing called "family bonding" and unfortunately they did not share my enthusiasm on the subject of hot, homosexual sex XD

**pqpq**

Allen was surprised to find that the evening had led him into this situation, where he found himself being passionately touched and kissed in Rabi's bed. That wasn't so say that he minded, but it was a new experience for Allen, and he wasn't quite sure how to react to all of Rabi's affections. All he could really focus on was Rabi's lips on his and the feeling of their tongues playfully dueling inside of their mouths.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do so Allen just let his body tell him what felt good and what didn't. The problem was that it all felt so good and Allen couldn't stop trembling like he was freezing cold under Rabi's touches. But he knew he wasn't, as Allen could feel Rabi's heated hands through his shirt and the bed beneath him was a warm nest of blankets that smelled like cinnamon.

Rabi moved from his mouth and trailed sensuous kissed down the side of Allen's neck, making the silver-haired boy gasp and whimper at the feel of those tender lips brushing against his skin like soft feathers. As Allen's arms moved to wrap around Rabi's neck, he felt his tie being untied and nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Rabi…" Allen breathed, a little uncertainly as the cool air caressed his bare chest.

"Allen…" was Rabi's only answer, his lips moving further down to Allen's collarbone.

All his words died in his throat as Rabi turned his fingers' attention to Allen's chest, ghosting over the panting flesh there, teasing those pink nipples until they were swollen buds. Allen's breath hitched at this new sensation, nearly stopping all together when one of his nipples was taken into Rabi's mouth. He found himself moaning somewhat loudly as the older Exorcist's tongue swirled around the hard nub, moving his hands from Rabi's neck to grip at the sheets on the bed.

While Rabi distracted him this way, Allen almost didn't feel his arms being completely pulled out of his shirt, the garment then discarded unto the floor. He only noticed when a slight chill touched his skin, surprisingly adding to the heated pleasure he was enjoying at that moment as Rabi switched to Allen's other nipple to repeat his previous affections.

"…Allen…." Rabi sighed again against his chest, moving to kiss the other side of Allen's neck.

Allen felt Rabi's hands moving up his arms, not shying away from the rough skin of his Akuma arm. He flushed in embarrassment but could voice no complaints about the loving touch to the ugliest part of his body. However when Rabi's touch turned southward, Allen managed to dredge up a surprised inquiry.

"W-What are you doing?" Allen asked, but not accusingly.

His face was hot, his fingers gripping at Rabi's right elbow as the redhead's other hand tugged Allen's belt off, discarding it on the floor with the abandoned white shirt. At that question Rabi stopped, his palm resting on Allen's thigh, pulling away from that delicious nipple. Allen felt the tickle of breath across his chest as Rabi swore softly to himself.

"I'm sorry…I went too fast…"

Rabi's voice was next to Allen's ear, soft and apologetic as the kiss that followed. He moved closer and Allen then felt something hard pressing against his thigh. Allen wasn't so naïve as to not know what that was, as too many of his nights had resulted in his sudden waking from dreaming unmentionable dreams in quite the same predicament. He felt his face flush hotly as down below almost instantly grew hard.

"N-No! It's okay," Allen said honestly. "Please…"

Taking Rabi's hand in his, Allen moved it down lower on his body until it was back where it had been. His warm palm so close to that burning ache between Allen's legs was enough to make the younger boy's breath hitch and then ease out in a soft moan.

"We don't have to…" said Rabi weakly, but his hand gave a gentle squeeze to Allen's thigh.

That small motion made Allen gasp with the sudden realization of how close he was to orgasm.

"I want to," Allen panted, looking up at him.

"Are you…sure?" he asked hesitantly.

Rabi's face was flushed a lovely pink, his lips wet and as red as his hair. His only visible eye was glassy, shining with something that Allen could feel inside of himself but had no name for. Allen could see his resolve collapsing like a flimsy house of cards.

"Please…" Allen said again, closing his eyes as he threw his head back on the pillow and arched his hips into Rabi's hand.

"Tell me if you want me to stop…" Rabi said, before obliging Allen's request.

He deftly unbuttoned Allen's pants, freeing that hard organ from it's confides in the soft undergarment. Not even two strokes later, Allen stiffened as the ache inside of him reached its peak and he crested, releasing onto his own stomach.

Allen was embarrassed that he had cum so quickly, but was in such a state that he couldn't speak and had only enough strength to try breathe evenly again. Rabi took it in faster stride, moving from Allen's chest down to his wet stomach with those skilled lips and tongue. By the time Rabi had gotten Allen out of the rest of his clothes, he was already hard again

Thinking that it couldn't get any better, Allen was almost overcome when he felt a wet heat envelop his length that made him go rigid with pleasurable surprise. It took him a moment to figure out that it was Rabi's mouth that was now sucking on the most sensitive part of his body.

Instinctively, Allen's hands went to Rabi's head and his fingers twisted into that shock of red hair. He found himself moaning and writhing without restraint at the feelings coursing through his body, not knowing that anything could feel this good yet make him ache so much.

"R-Rabi…" Allen whimpered as Rabi's tongue ran along the underside of his cock before swirling around the tip.

So caught up in the feelings being centered around his erection, Allen didn't notice one of Rabi's slick fingers pushing into him until he felt it caressing his inside muscles. Before he could even ask, another one entered him and Allen found himself moving his hips against those fingers with a needy groan. Allen felt Rabi laugh around his cock, the vibrations combined with the wetness around his erection and the fingers inside of him made him cum embarrassingly too soon again.

While Allen lost himself in these waves of pleasure, Rabi eased off his length and licked the head clean in an almost teasing gesture. Rabi pulled his fingers out as well which made Allen's muscles quiver at the sudden absence of fullness. Although still coming down from his high, Allen had just enough sense to see that Rabi was still clothed and looking needy with want.

"….Rabi…." Allen breathed, making a motion at the older boy to come closer.

He willingly did so and Allen could then feel how much harder Rabi was pressed up against his hip.

"Was that…did you like that?" Rabi asked low and husky in Allen's ear as his thumb rubbed against the younger boy's hipbone.

"Yes!" Allen replied in a burst of breath; he heard Rabi laugh deep in his chest and Allen blushed, thinking about what that laugh had done to him not even a minute ago.

Not only that, Allen was actually a little ashamed that Rabi's small touch was getting him a little turned on again. How many times could this happen? Allen wasn't sure, as he normally woke in the early morning from those dreams riding out the shockwaves of only one orgasm. But maybe it would turn out to be a good thing, as Rabi was still in need of release, and Allen was determined to return the pleasure he had been given.

"I want…"

Unable to get the words out, Allen kissed him, pulling at the redhead's shirt and belt and pants, wanting to feel what Rabi's skin felt like against his own. During these frantic few seconds, Rabi made a sound deep in his throat that sounded both aroused and amused, pulling away from Allen's lips only long enough to take of his shirt before diving right back in for more.

Soon, they were both free of their clothes and free to explore new territories. It felt like Rabi's hands were everywhere on him and Allen responded by touching whatever heated skin he could. Then he felt Rabi's fingers inside of him again and Allen couldn't help but moan aloud at how _good_ it felt to be filled in that way while their tongues occupied each other in their mouths.

Rabi broke their kiss, panting against Allen's throat before he attempted speaking.

"Allen…tell me if I go too fast, okay?" he said, pumping his fingers inside of Allen.

Allen rocked his hips against Rabi's hand, thinking that if he went any slower, he might actually die.

"Please…more..!" Allen managed to get out, wanting nothing more than to end his now burning ache that had nestled in the pit of his stomach.

He had no idea what he wanted, but he knew that he wanted _more_ of it. But that didn't prepare Allen for Rabi entering him, slick and hard and thick. Allen cried out at the sudden overwhelming feeling of having Rabi inside of him, a dull pain erupting in his hips and lower back, making him go limp from the hurt. He didn't even realize that he had been crying until Rabi leaned over and brushed his tears away, soothing him for several moments with soft words and gentle kisses, letting Allen get used to the feeling.

"We don't have to, Allen," Rabi said, in an understanding tone.

His voice was slightly pinched, as if he were in pain himself, but it held no anger or disappointment and Allen was grateful.

"N-No. I'm okay," Allen answered, giving Rabi a little breathless but completely trusting smile. "Go ahead…"

It was painful at first, but Rabi's comforting words and touches made it not so bad. Once Allen had adjusted to the intrusion, the pain ebbed to pleasure, and he found himself begging Rabi to go faster, his erection returning to lie hard and flat on his stomach.

"Allen…you're so hot…" Rabi groaned against his shoulder.

Rabi pumped in and out of him at a quick pace that actually rocked the bed. Not that Allen cared, completely losing himself in the sensations taking over his body. The heat that had pooled between his legs and centered in his cock was building rapidly, his precum smearing over their skin as they moved together.

"R-Rabi! Harder…!" Allen gasped, clutching at his shoulders.

And then Rabi hit something inside of him that made Allen see stars with a shock of pure pleasure. Two more strikes to this place had him shouting loudly as he came, his orgasm lasting longer when Rabi's hot seed pelted against that spot.

After that it was all panting and shivering, kissing each other lazily tangled in the wet sheets as they came down from their euphoria together. Allen was then exhausted, curling up next to Rabi: warm, safe, and completely sated in feeling so thoroughly loved on every single level imaginable.

"Merry Christmas, Allen," Rabi said, brushing back Allen's damp bangs to kiss the pentacle on his forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Rabi. I love you," Allen said, smiling as his eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you, too, Beansprout," Rabi replied affectionately.

And Allen was too happy and too tired to give him hell for the nickname, falling asleep wondering how something as simple as mistletoe had gotten him everything he ever wanted for Christmas.

**pqpq**

I hope everyone enjoyed the smut

(Even if it wasn't really my best).

Because, really, that's what everyone wanted in the first place

(Including me).

Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year!

(Or whatever).

**Dhampir72**

(in the spirit of the season of giving, a review, yes?)


End file.
